xe2x80x98VYBOWLxe2x80x99 is related to xe2x80x98VYKINGxe2x80x99 (Ser. No. 09/708,588). xe2x80x98VYBOWLxe2x80x99 is a sport of xe2x80x98VYKINGxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98VYBOWLxe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding and selection program which had the objective of finding color mutants of xe2x80x98VYKINGxe2x80x99. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occurring sport of a parent chrysanthemum named xe2x80x98VYKINGxe2x80x99. A comparison with Parent chrysanthemum xe2x80x98VYKINGxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98VYRONxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,850) is also made in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in April 1999 by Nol Vijverberg in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in ""s-Gravenzande, Holland. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98VYBOWLxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in June 1999 in ""s-Gravenzande, Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum bearing medium sized blooms with yellow ray-florets and brown disc florets.